Old Friends?
by Nightwing13
Summary: The Cullen family including Jacob Black meet some of Carlisle's old friends.
1. Chapter 1

Old Friends?

I do not own Twilight or any of the names I used in this story. Too bad!!

Bella

After our last run in with the Volturri, I thought I would never get used to being a vampire! But I did. Jasper is more sociable, Jacob spends every minute with Renessmee, and I can't get over the fact that I'm with the most wonderful man in the world for the rest of my eternal life.

"Momma hurry!" I snapped out of my thoughts and began to realize I was falling back in the hunt for lunch.

"Is everything okay Bella?" My darling Edward asked me as we continued to run through the woods.

"Everything is perfect!" I said stopping behind a tree. "Especially now that I found my lunch." I whispered as I inched closer to quite a large deer, and attacked. Edward, Renessmee, and I were hunting alone today, just like any other day, except something felt different, something smelled different…

"Do you smell that?" Edward asked me as he dropped his share of the lifeless deer from his hand.

"Yes I do daddy!" It smells like Jacob but with roses and lavenders mixed with cinnamon!" Renessmee explained. Renessmee was at least twelve years old now, I think, but she knows her nose very well. I could smell everyone of those objects in the air. It smelled so beautiful.

"Renessmee come back!" Edward yelled. I snapped out of my little world and realized Renessmee was following the smell. Edward ran past me but by the time he reached her, I heard her scream. That turned me on and I ran right to her and Edward near the waterfall in the middle of the woods. Although Renessmee was perfectly fine, but when I found her she was staring in awe of a beautiful white wolf.

"Edward is that what we smelled?" I asked pulling Renessmee closer to me slowly, I didn't want to make any sudden movements that would set the wolf off.

"Yes and there's more….look at the end of the waterfall." Just past the white wolf was two black wolves fighting…or merely playing. They ran through the water and over the hill and gave a long howl.

"Daddy they're leaving!!!" Renessmee cried trying to reach out to the white wolf only a few feet from us. Then the wolf's ears snapped forward listening to the other wolf's howl, it began to walk away but stopped and looked at me, the Edward, and then Renessmee. Then it through its head back and gave a lovely long howl and ran off with incredible speed following the others. "Aw I wanted to play with them!" Renessmee pouted and began to head back to our new home in Western Montana. Me and Edward walked slowly behind.

"Edward how come those wolves smelled so good?" I asked taking his hand in mine.

"I'm not sure." Edward said with a puzzled look and squeezed my hand. We walked on a path to our new beautiful home. "But we should ask Carlisle." I nodded in agreement and we both walked up to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

I only got 1 review so I decided to add another chapter and see if I get any reviews. I do not own twilight I only own my characters.

Bella

Our new house was exactly like the one in Forks except bigger. We had a very big garage for the Porsche, the Mercedes, the Volvo, the huge jeep, Jacob's motorcycle, my crappy motorcycle, and Edward's big silver motor cycle. The garage is so big; you'd think it belonged to Bruce Wayne. We walked threw the garage and through the garage door that led us to the kitchen.

"Carlisle…" Edward began to say as he made his way to the family room. "Bella and I need to talk to you." Edward said as he sat on the edge of the armchair across from Carlisle who was sitting on the couch which is in front of our huge fireplace.

"What is it? Oh no, Please tell me you aren't having second thoughts about a different college?" Carlisle asked closing his thick book that he was reading.

"No Carlisle, we found something…odd in the woods." I explained as I took a seat on the arm of the chair Edward was sitting in.

"We found a pack of wolves, but they didn't smell like normal wolves." Edward explained as he glanced at Rosalie and Emmett who came into the room. "But they smelled like…roses, lavender, and cinnamon mixed together." Edward continued to explain as he looked back at Carlisle, but instead of a puzzled look on his face, there was a face full of excitement.

"Really?" We nodded together. "Amazing! I can't believe this!" Carlisle said as he made his way to his office in the next room, but he soon returned with a big yellow phonebook.

"The yellow pages? Calling an old friend Carlisle?" Emmett asked sarcastically as he laughed.

"Actually Emmett, I am." Carlisle said as he ran his finger down the phonebook. "Rosalie can you get me the phone?" He asked eagerly. She scowled but retrieved the phone. "Thank you." He said snatching the phone from her hand and began dialing with a grin on his face as he made his way back to his office and shut the door.

"You're welcome?" Rosalie asked with a confused look. "Wow, either Carlisle was full of joy or he was extremely pissed." Rosalie continued as she picked up the phonebook and showed us where Carlisle's nail made an indent under a name.

"Radfor? Who's that?" I asked looking up from the book to the other vampires. They all shrugged, then the front door opened and Esme and Jacob entered the room. "Did you get your car Jacob?"

"Yea it's so fast!" He said plopping down on the couch.

"What kind of car again?" I asked sitting next to him.

"G35," he said with a grin and I returned the smile. Then Carlisle came back out and ran to Esme and kissed her on the cheek.

"Carlisle why are you so happy?" She said giggling.

"We're having guests tonight so everybody go get changed to play football!"

"Um…okay?" Rosalie questioned him as she dragged me upstairs to Alice's room. "Hey Alice we need to get changed, we're having guests and we're playing football?" Rosalie said as she closed the door behind Jasper.

"Who?" Alice asked as she skipped to her closet.

"I don't know. I guess old friends of Carlisle." Rosalie said as the two of them raided Alice's closet. I sat down on Alice's red velvet couch that matched her red walls. Her furniture was a dark brown color that matched her door.

"Here." Alice said handing me a whit shirt with red ¾ sleeves and I realized Alice and Rosalie were also wearing red clothing.

"Red?" I asked changing my shirt and pulled on some grey sweat capris.

"Yup we're always the red team whenever we play against another family." Alice explained as she pulled on a red spaghetti strap shirt and the base of the shirt was black.

"Girls hurry up!" Carlisle called to us.

"Coming!!" Alice yelled back and once we were ready she dragged us down the stairs and into the living room.

"Everybody ready?" Carlisle asked we all nodded in confusion. "Alright then let's go!" He said and walked into the garage. We took Emmett's jeep and my old truck.

Please review to find out the football game!!


End file.
